


Lying in the Dark, I think I'm Beginning to Know Her

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bittersweet, F/M, Fingerfucking, Missing Scene, Nostalgia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc can't recall when he and Mako started this clandestine affair, finding comfort with each other the dark, empty rooms of the shatterdome. What he does recall is that it keeps them grounded when nothing else does. He just wishes they both had more time for something more than furtive meetings in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying in the Dark, I think I'm Beginning to Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Herc and Mako are two characters that have started to slowly become another of my OTPs. I can see them having this hidden affair because there are so many factors against them: time, age, disapproval and the apocalypse, those sort of things. Also, It would be pretty damned hot. So this was written. 
> 
> Title is from "Fall at your feet" by Crowded House and it has been proofed, but if there are mistakes, my apologies.

He doesn't speak when she looks at the unused room and taps her watch.

He nods at her and only makes a stop to his room to get a condom. He drops his bag there and makes sure to disappear without anyone being the wiser. He needs her. Needs this so badly and he knows that she feels the same.

He knows, because she's never been so blatant about them meeting somewhere. Usually, it's him giving the signals. Not this time.

He understands. They're playing with time and fate. They all need to get out of their heads. To reach out and grab onto something that will keep them grounded. Even more so than the stability that Stacker offers everyone there.

They need to know that they are alive. That they are human in the midst of carnage, uncertainty and death. They can offer each other that much.

He just wishes that it wasn't all so fleeting.

He gets there just before she does. The room is dim with just enough light to let them see what they are doing.

He just has sat down when she slips in and locks the door behind her. She moves quickly and quietly and she's on top of him, kissing him with a hungry fervour that has him responding immediately. He parts his lips to taste her, to let her explore as much as she wants until she has had her fill. She kisses his lips only as her hands go down to fumble with his belt buckle.

He's doing the same thing, slipping those oversized trousers down past her thighs and freeing one leg only.

They don't have enough time for anything more, it feels like. They can just barely get away with what they have as it is. Maybe she would like a night. A day to lie in bed and thoroughly explore each other inside out.

He knows that he would. He'd like to inhale the scent of her perfume, expensive Chanel stuff that Stacker somehow got a hold of and doles out sparingly for her birthdays and lick the hollow at her throat where she puts a dab of it every morning. He'd like to press his lips against the nape of her neck and kiss a trail down her shoulders until he reached the last knob of her delicate spine.

He wonders what she's want to do to him. Would she trace the outline of the muscles? Would she also nip at the delicate skin under his stubbled jaw? He knows she likes his eyes and the taste of his skin that tells her what it used to be like. She whispered to him once that his skin carried the memory of his former life and she could taste it and invoke the memory of it on her lips.

He understands what she means. She was very young when it all had happened and memory always faded. He himself doesn't want to remember those days. They hurt too much to recall those days where the worst to happen would be uprooting his family for the next posting. He would much rather keep himself in the present and focused. They have so much to do.

But he never says that to her. He simply indulges her, because there are too few joys in their lives.

He skims her breast then pinched it through the thick fabric, making her moan against his mouth. She gets him back when her cool, calloused hand curled up around the head of his cock. She slides the foreskin down and swipes her thumb against the slit, spreading pre come around the head before sliding it out of sight. He lets out a grunt and has to close his eyes to calm down. He isn't in danger of blowing his load, but he doesn't want to move too damned fast and hurt her.

He left bruises on her once and he lived in sick fear that someone would see the fingerprints on her hips and thighs and the love bite on her neck and start to ask questions. Worse, he was worried about Stacker finding out and laying down the law. But it was sheer luck that they didn't get caught out. He had learned his lesson to be more careful and to slow down, despite how much he wanted to bury himself in her right away.

His hand moves after that little interlude, to go between her pale thighs. She lifts her hips to help him out and he doesn't waste time to plunge two fingers in. She moans and pulls her mouth away from his. She bites the thick fabric of his vest instead, muffling the cries and squeaks she makes as he slides his fingers in and out of her, curling them up to hit that rough patch to make her lose control. Her hips jerks and he speeds up his rhythm, moving his fingers in tandem with the movements of her hips.

She bites down hard, her breathing coming in hard pants as he moves inside of her, spreading her wetness around. His thumb is on her clit by then, pressing down on the hood, rubbing up and down on it to make her go faster and get him to fuck her harder, pushing her closer and closer to the end. She's getting louder, her skin is hot and she's clinging to him as if she's got no strength left.

She comes in a rush of fluid and sound, the fabric not thick enough to mask her scream. She slumps bonelessly against him, her forehead resting on his shoulder and her heart beating a hammering rhythm against his chest.

But they're not done.

He pulls his fingers out gently, sucking her taste off of them before he grabs her hips. He moves her just a bit and reaches for the condom he stashed in a vest pocket. Ripping the foil open with his teeth, he again is surprised he manages to get it on in the near dark and in such a position. He supposes he has his misspent youth to thank for that skill set. Once it is on, he shrugs his shoulders, making her look at him. He looks at her to make sure that they're both still on board. The shadows play on her face, making her eyes darker and her mouth fuller. She nods.

He doesn't hesitate and pulls her up, making her flush against his chest before he carefully slides her down his aching cock, stiff and hard enough with desire to pain him. He grits his teeth at the wet, soft feel of her and closes his eyes again. This time, he needs the breather.

He rolls his hips on the first thrust and she shudders. She's super sensitive and tightens her grip on him as if she's afraid she might fall off. He does it again, easing her into the feel of his cock in her. It's a slow, steady rhythm that he wishes he could keep up, but knows he can't.

He's sure that they're really pushing it now and despite his desire to prolong this part, they haven't the time.

So he moves, increasing his speed with each thrust until the bed starts rocking against the bolts and the bedding slips. Her head is down again and he's sure that he's going to bite through his lip as his orgasm builds up in his groin. He's gasping, panting as his hips work his cock deeper into her, making her voice join his in a chorus of sexual abandon.

It's so close now. he can feel his balls tighten against his body. One, two, three...it explodes in red and orange behind his closed eyelids and he can feel the hot wetness pump into the thin skin of the condom in long streams. She throws her head back and he holds her in place.

Neither of them speaks as they come down. She never really speaks after, too oversensitive to do so. He doesn't speak because he doesn't want to make any promises. He won't lie to her. Just like she won't lie to him.

She sits up and uses his shoulders as leverage to climb off of him. He doesn't watch her as she pulls out a packet of wet wipes and begins to clean herself. He pulls the condom off and ties it off, waiting for her to hand over the wet wipes for him to use on himself and to provide something to wrap the condom and wrapper into.

She hands them over and by the time they are done, she looks as if nothing is amiss. Her hair is smoothed back into place, her shirt and trousers are buttoned up and adjusted. Even the scent of her perfume is there, subtle and masking the scent of her being just freshly fucked.

He only smells of the antiseptic scent of the wipes and his usual scent. He shoves the tissues in a pocket for later disposal, missing when she moves closer and pulls him down for a kiss.

It's a different kind: soft, tender, all lips and tongue. No teeth and full of promises.

He leaves first this time.

~*~*~*~*~

He gets to his room a few moments after that to find Chuck and Max sitting there waiting for him.

"Where were you? The Marshall wants us in control room in five minutes." Chuck reported, looking up from Max, who was blissed out at having his head scratched.

"Got sidetracked. Ready to go?"

Chuck stands up and gives Max a look before admonishing him to be good as he follows his father to the control room. Herc knows that his son is suspicious, but he doesn't reveal anything.

Not even when Stacker gives him a sharp look when Mako hugs her clipboard tightly to her chest and doesn't look in his direction. Raleigh misses the tension and is waiting and watching careful as to what will happen next. But Herc is calm and silent.

Maybe, after all of it is over, they might speak of it and about it.

But now, it's in the shadows in stolen increments of time.

End.


End file.
